17 August 1978
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1978-08-17 ; Comments *Start of show: “Well, I know there are numerous Swansea City supporters listen to this programme, and if you are, well, you’re gaining a king among men, I can tell you that. Almost certainly a reference to the transfer to Swansea of former Liverpool captain Tommy Smith. The other possibility is veteran LFC midfielder Ian Callaghan, who joined the Welsh club managed by ex-Liverpool striker John Toshack around the same time. Tonight’s is an all-record programme, including the top 13 taken from the magazine Ripped & Torn – some predictable, some surprising, some good and some extremely dreary. Also, in response to tens of thousands of requests, all of the Buzzcocks Spiral Scratch EP, plus two parties – one of them exciting and one rather dull. And as often happens these days, we kind of have an oriental feel to the start of our little get-together. Siouxsie & The Banshees. Thank you. Oh boy…” *Sound is pretty variable and especially bad during the first couple of songs from Spiral Scratch. *Plays the original of ‘Nothing Takes The Place Of You’ (the cover by Mike Spenser & The Cannibals was later found in John Peel's Record Box). *A three-song blast of Elvis Presley, a year and a day after his death. *High quality recording is available for the portion of the show from Toussaint McCall through to Human Jangle from the Derby Box tape DB001 Sessions *All records Tracklisting *'File 1' begins *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Hong Kong Garden (single) Polydor *George Formby: Chinese Laundry Blues *Who: Guitar & Pen (LP – Who Are You) Polydor :(JP: “This is something that Pete Townshend has also been involved in, which I think is rather more interesting actually, I must say.”) *Skunks: Good From The Bad (single) Eel Pie *Freddie McKay: Jah Love I (single) Lucky Star 7 *Status Quo: Again And Again (single) Vertigo :(JP: “When you are on the radio you always say you had thousands of requests for things in order to justify playing the things that you actually want to hear yourself, but I have had a lot of requests from people who want to hear the Spiral Scratch EP, which is now deleted and very hard to get and apparently selling at ludicrous prices if you can get hold of it… Here it is without interruption.”) *Buzzcocks: Breakdown (EP – Spiral Scratch) New Hormones *Buzzcocks: Time’s Up (EP – Spiral Scratch) New Hormones *Buzzcocks: Boredom (EP – Spiral Scratch) New Hormones (cuts out halfway through song) *Buzzcocks: Friends Of Mine (EP – Spiral Scratch) New Hormones (not on recording, but already announced) :(cuts in) *Bob Dylan: Isis (12” EP – 4 Songs From "Renaldo And Clara") CBS promo :(JP trails the following night’s “journalism rock”, with sessions from Blast Furnace and the Hits – aka the Snivelling Shits) *Llygod Ffyrnig: Sais (EP – NCB) Pwdwr *'File 2' begins *Toussaint McCall: Nothing Takes The Place Of You (single, 1967) Pye *Fall: Psycho Mafia Mafia (EP – Bingo-Master’s Break-out) Step Forward :(JP: "And those of you who were around at the time may recall that I was very enthusiastic about the first Boston LP when it was issued a couple of years ago. I’m substantially less enthusiastic about the second one, but there’s some tracks I thought you might be interested in hearing and here’s one of them.”) *Boston: Party (LP – Don’t Look Back) Epic :(JP: “A year and a day after Elvis Presley died, this is the way the party should sound.”) *Elvis Presley: Party (LP - Loving You soundtrack) RCA *Elvis Presley: Mean Woman Blues (LP - Loving You soundtrack) RCA *Elvis Presley: Got A Lot of Livin’ To Do (LP - Loving You soundtrack) RCA *Al Roberts Jr: Jailbait (LP – Rockabilly Guitar Man) Frog *John Cooper Clarke: Post-War Glamour Girl (single) CBS :Ripped & Torn Top 13 : (JP: “And I thought it would quite interesting tonight to play you an alternative chart. You see them printed in the weekly music papers, and this one comes from Ripped & Torn number 13… From votes sent in by readers, a good hundred of them sent in lists of ten current favourite singles, and they claim that it is Britain’s most accurate alternative chart. And there are only two rules about the records that you nominate – they should be punk or punk related stuff or records that have been released. Well, all of these have been.”) * 13: Subway Sect: Nobody’s Scared (single) Braik :(JP: “And the most interesting thing about the chart is that really it is not very interesting… But I mean, it isn’t very exciting to be honest with you. For example, this is at #12. It’s also scratched too, to add to the indignity of the whole business.”) *'12': Patti Smith: Because The Night (single) Arista #12 *'11': Stiff Little Fingers: Suspect Device (single Rigid Digits) *'10': Lurkers: Ain’t Got A Clue (single) Beggars Banquet *'09': Art Attacks: I Am A Dalek (single) Albatross *'08': X-Ray Spex: The Day the World Turned Day-Glo (single) EMI *'07': Sex Pistols: Anarchy In The UK (single) EMI :(JP: “And life was never quite the same again. What a great band they were.”) *'06': Swell Maps: Read About Seymour (single) Rather :(JP: “I’ve had more than my fair share of this, I think.”) *'05': Plastic Bertrand: Ca Plane Pour Moi (single) Sire :(JP: "Well there you are. Ripped & Torn readers have placed that at number 5 in their chart. At #4 is East Sheen by O Level, which I can’t actually play to you because it’s got a rude word in it. I know that neither you nor I are going to be particularly inflamed by hearing a popular colloquialism for human waste, but there are those who listen to the radio and watch TVs and go to films in order to be offended so they can make a lot of noise about it, and they call this protecting the nation from a tide of filth. So I can’t play you O Level.”) *'03': Television Personalities 14th Floor (single) self-released *'02': Clash: (White Man) In Hammersmith Palais (single) CBS :(JP: "Of course, I feel a little like Paul Burnett doing a programme like this. Of course he’s a little shorter than I am, but… This, perhaps again rather surprisingly, is number one.”) *'01': Jilted John: Jilted John (single) Rabid *Poet And The Roots: Five Nights Of Bleeding (LP – Dread Beat An’ Blood) Front Line :(edit) *Human Jangle: Day Tripper (7" - Fascination EP) Mun? ("The Human Jangle" later renamed to "Standing Flat") *'File 2' ends *Graham Central Station: Turn It Out (LP – My Radio Sure Sounds Good To Me) Warner Bros import *Ashley Hutchings: Waves Of Tory (LP – Kickin' Up The Sawdust) Harvest :(JP: I think we’ll try a little experiment on tomorrow night’s programme as well. I think we won’t start with Siouxsie & The Banshees and end with Ashley Hutchings for a change. How’s that? Sounds pretty radical I know, but I think it’s worth trying, don’t you? Anyway, good night.”) :(end of show) File ;Name *1) 1978-08-17 (all records) *2) 1978-08-17 John Peel Radio 1 (incomplete).mp3 ;Length *1) 1.52.17 *2) 1:04:23 ;Other *File created from T018 and T019 of the 400 Box. *Also partially available on the Derby Box tape DB001 ;Available *Mooo *Mooo (Derby Box Section) ;References Category:1978 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:400 Box Category:Derby Box